


Stevonnie Claus

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Future Fic, Gen, Holidays, Permafusion Stevonnie, Post-Canon, Stevonnie as Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Millions of people have asked for gifts during a blizzard one winter night, and there's only one fusion who can do it all in one night: Stevonnie Claus.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Stevonnie Claus

It was wintertime in Beach City. Stevonnie’s favorite time of year. When snow caked the ground in a beautiful whiteness, as snowflakes fell from the flat, gray sky. As they drove the Dondai down the snowy beach, they could see the familiar sight of the Temple, with the beach house done up in colorful lights.

“Hey ‘Vonnie!” Amethyst called out, waving from the patio. “Like the lights?”

“Yeah!” Stevonnie said as they got out of the car and walked up the stairs.

“It was Pearl’s idea. She was worried you wouldn’t be able to see the house in the snow,” Amethyst said with a snort. “Pearl! They’re here!”   


“Oh Stevonnie!” Pearl said from the kitchen. Inside, there were numerous pots and pans on the stove and even more trays in the oven. “How was the drive down?”

“It was alright!” Stevonnie said, taking off their winter jacket and scarf. “The Dondai handles surprisingly well out there.”

“Howdy,” Garnet nodded from the couch, finger-gunning the fusion. They finger-gunned back.

“Bang,” Stevonnie said with a smirk. “Where’s Mr. Dad?”

“Stevonnie!” they heard Greg shout from upstairs. He ran up to them and pulled them into a hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

“Same,” Stevonnie laughed as the man let go. “So what’s new around here?”

“Ooh, Greg! Tell ‘em about that new thing you’re doing!” Amethyst encouraged, hopping up and down on the couch.

“Well,” Greg began, “I figured I’d spend this time of year giving back to everyone! I got all this money still, so I’m having everyone in Delmarva tell me about the stuff they want the most, and I’ll see if I can get it for them. I got a P.O. Box with all the letters, I’m planning to get them tonight, then hopefully send all the gifts out by New Year’s!”

“That’s great, Dad Universe!” Stevonnie squeed. “How’d I end up with such a generous half-father?”

“Just lucky,” Greg laughed.

\---

Later that night, as the blizzard raged on, Greg bundled up warmly and drove the van out to the post office. It was such a short drive, Greg figured he didn’t need help. Plus, the van had been through tougher scrapes before! He could handle a snowy road.

Or so he thought.

“C’mon, where’s that intersection?” Greg said as he drove down the dark street. The only thing at the end of it was the car wash, the lights of which were turned off to save on electricity bills. So he was essentially driving blind.

“Okay, here we are!” Greg said, thinking he was at the right turn. He wasn’t.

In fact, there wasn’t a turn at all, but rather a lamppost, which he realized too late and turned sharply to avoid. The van instead flipped upside down on the icy road, with Greg slipping out of his seatbelt and landing right on his head.

He was out like a light.

\---

“I got him!” Garnet said as she carried the man into the living room.

“Quick, get him on the couch! Amethyst, blankets!”

“On it!” Amethyst said, rushing upstairs.

Stevonnie sat down by the couch, their leg restlessly shaking as Greg was laid flat on the cushions. “Where’s he hurt?” Stevonnie asked, worried.

“His head,” Garnet surmised, seeing the red bump on the man’s head.

Stevonnie licked their palm, placing it against Greg’s forehead. As expected, the swelling went away. But unexpectedly, he remained unconscious.

“You can’t heal tiredness,” Garnet explained. “The injury may have healed, but the trauma exhausted him so much, it may take some time for him to wake up.”

“But...but… Are you sure? What if I did it again? Would it work? Would he wake up? Will he ever…”

“Stevonnie,” Garnet said, putting her palm up. “He’s going to be okay. Just relax.”

Stevonnie took a deep breath. They couldn’t just sit idly by, as their half-dad laid unconscious! They’d seen enough  _ Under the Knife  _ episodes to know that never ended well. They had to do something to take their mind off things.

And checking on Greg’s P.O. Box for him sounded like the best way to do that.

\---

_ “This is it?!”  _ Stevonnie asked, entering the Beach City Post Office’s main warehouse. Which was filled with bags upon bags of letters. “I thought it was just supposed to be, like, Delmarva!”

Barb shrugged. “Well clearly the rest of the world didn’t get the memo. We got letters for him coming in from, like, everywhere from Timbuktu to Kalamazoo!”

“Ah jeez,” Stevonnie sighed. “How the heck are we gonna answer all these?”

\---

_ “I have a solution!”  _ Peridot exclaimed.

The Gems, now including Lapis, Peridot and Bismuth, had all gathered in the beach house, as Greg laid asleep upstairs. All the bags of mail had been piled up in the living room, to the point where the Gems were using them as chairs.

“Oh, do enlighten us,” Pearl chuckled.

“With the hundreds of Gems enrolled in Little Homeschool, we have ample Gempower to sort through the letters  _ and  _ replicate the items in question before the night is out. And with our advanced technology I don’t see why we couldn’t  _ also  _ deliver the presents in an orderly and efficient fashion!”

“Uh, why do we gotta do this tonight?” Amethyst asked. “It’s kinda... _ blizzardy _ out.”

Stevonnie stood up. “Because I want to do this for Dad-Greg,” they said. “He wanted to do this really generous thing, y’know? And when he wakes up, I don’t want him to have to worry about…all this.” Stevonnie gestured to the bags of mail cluttering the room. “So c’mon! Let’s give back to the world! Grant some wishes!”

“Here, here,” Garnet agreed.

“I can have the Gems at Little Homeschool ready for work in an hour!” Bismuth said. “Let’s get down to Bismuth!”

\---

The students of Little Homeschool, some 100 or so Gems, were hard at work inside Little Homeworld’s central tower, manufacturing gifts for the humans of the world. Stevonnie stood on a balcony, overlooking the floor. Peridot walked up to them.

“So, Stevonnie, it has occurred to me that we  _ might  _ not want to give gifts to the  _ entire  _ world…” the green Gem began.

“What? Why not?”

“Well, I’m sure you can agree that not  _ everyone  _ is worthy of such a bestowment. As a result, I am prepared to run ‘morality checks’ on the senders of these letters, so that we can determine if they are ‘naughty’ or ‘nice,’ as it were.”

“Absolutely not!” Stevonnie cried out, passionately. “Everyone deserves a good time this winter, regardless of…”

Peridot pulled out a letter from Kevin, which requested a new car, new clothes and Stevonnie’s phone number. Stevonnie blinked.

“Do what you gotta do,” Stevonnie said, handing the letter back to Peridot.

\---

“This storm’s getting worse,” Pearl said, looking out the window. “How do you plan to get the presents to everyone before the night is out?”

Stevonnie gestured to Lapis, her wings shrugging.

“Fair enough. But how will you carry all these presents? There’s probably thousands by now.”

“Hundreds of thousands,” Garnet nodded, standing next to Pearl.

“One million, seven-hundred-seventy-one thousand, five-hundred-sixty-one, to be exact,” Peridot interjected. “And I have the latest in Gem storage technology, riiiiiight here!” Peridot whipped out a dark red sack.

“...It’s a sack,” Pearl commented. 

“It may  _ look  _ like a sack, but within it is actually an elaborate pocket dimension capable of containing 

“And what will you carry the sack  _ in?”  _ Pearl asked, still skeptical.

Amethyst, shapeshifted into a sleigh, nudged up behind her.  _ “Hey,”  _ she said, making Pearl flinch.

“There  _ is  _ still the problem of seeing in the snow,” Stevonnie realized. They looked over at the work floor and saw Jasper, fumbling with a replicated copy of  _ Crying Breakfast Friends: The Complete Collection.  _ Her hands were too big for the discs, and they kept breaking before she could get them in the case, making her gem light up in frustration.

“Oh Jasper,” Stevonnie said in a sing-song voice, “with your gem so bright, could you guide my Amethyst tonight?”

“...No,” Jasper said with a scowl.

Peridot raised her hand. “I can just install navigation radar.”

That would work.

\---

The Amesleigh stood atop Little Homeworld’s central tower, with Lapis secured to the front with a pair of reins. In the back of the Amesleigh was the special sack Peridot had designed, loaded with over a million presents. In the front seat was Peridot, installing a navigation radar.

“Alright, preparing for liftoff!” Peridot declared. “Where’s Stevonnie?”

“Putting on that special suit you designed for them,” Amethyst said.

“How do I look?” Stevonnie asked, arriving on the roof. They were dressed in a bright red suit with white trimmings, a black belt, and black snow boots.

Lapis gave them a thumbs-up and a wink. “C’mon, we got presents to deliver,” she said, spreading her wings out in the snow.

Stevonnie sat next to Peridot and took the reins. “Onward, Lapis! First stop, Charm City!”

“You got it,” Lapis said, flapping her wings.

Instantly, the Amesleigh was pulled high into the snowy skies, disappearing in the blink of an eye.

\---

_ “We’re getting reports of a mysterious person landing on rooftops across the country, leaving gifts inside the living rooms everywhere. Residents had apparently sent letters to the settlement Little Homeworld outside Beach City, where radar first started tracking the figure. A nickname has emerged for the figure: Stevonnie Claus.” _

Greg woke up to the sounds of the clock radio, sitting up in bed in surprise. He looked out the window, seeing the snow lightly fall outside. It was morning.

“Mr. Dad!” Stevonnie cried out, running up the stairs and jumping into the bed. 

“Hey, hey kiddo,” Greg laughed. “Sounds like you got up to a lot last night. I...”

“It’s no prob, Bob,” Stevonnie said, releasing the hug.

“It’s Greg,” Greg nodded. “Sounds like people will want you to do it again next year, though. Will ‘Stevonnie Claus’ ride again?”

Stevonnie smiled and looked out the window, seeing the silhouette of the Amesleigh and Lapis flying through the clouds, with Peridot at the reins.

_ “Nyeheheh! Merry happy to all and to all a good time!”  _ Peridot declared.

“I think they might,” Stevonnie nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb for beta-reading! Merry Christmas and happy holidays everyone!


End file.
